Damian's Dept
by KoolKris0426
Summary: Damian owes Raven for saving him. Based on the Teen Titans Judas Contract movie.
1. chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfic. All characters belong to DC, not me.

Damian ran and over a soldier and swept under his feet to knock him out."Clear",he said into his comm system. Starfire,Nightwing,Raven,Beast Boy,Blue Beetle,and Wonder Girl, came in. They went into the base, it was empty to their surprise. "Looks like no ones home",Beast boy said," That means there's no reason we got called here"Nightwing said."Then why have a guard outside" Raven said. "I don't know but-" suddenly 10 men in black and orange mask appeared.

"Titans go!" Starfire said.Damian went to kick at one but he doged, so he followed up with a punch.Knocking him out,around him Damian could see Beast boy as a gorilla, and the others taking them down. Damian went to help but raven came behind him and took one down that would have hit him.Looking around he could see the battle was over.

"Looks like you owe me for saving you." Raven said with a happy look.Damian was trying to figure out what she was planning but could not think of it.He gave up and said"Fine what do you want me to do".Raven smiled happily and Damian thought _,what am i getting my self into._

Alright this is the first chapter,i will write more soon,if this one goes well.Reviews are appreciated and i will accept suggetions on ideas and grammar.Till next time. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, the second chapter is here and I hope it's better than the last one.**

NarrativePov.

It has been two days since that mission where Raven saved Damian. Now he owes her something but does not know what. He soon decided to just to wait to find out.

Damian's Pov

I went to where Dick was.He was trying to get info about the mission two days ago. "Need any assistance Grayson?" I asked hoping to get anwsers myself.

"No,but why don't you take this as time to relax.", Dick said lokking at me already knowing why.

" I don't need to relax."I said plainly.

"Well,I don't need help here." Dick said as he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

I decided to go to train but the simulation room was already taken by Donna aka Wonder girl and Starfire.I watched as Starfire took one soldier out with a blast and Wonder girl punched one.I decided to leave wanting to be alone.

I went into the common area, also known as the living room but i liked to refer to it as the common area to sound proffessional.As I went into the room I found Beastboy and Bluebeetle playing video games. "Hey you wanna play?" Beastboy asked with joy.Jaime aka Bluebeetle looked away.I know he and I don't get along so his reaction was predictable.I looked at Beastboy giving him a glare and left.

I went to the roof until I saw Raven meditating. I began to walk away and just train with Starfire and Wondergirl.

"You don't have to leave." Raven said with out opening her eyes.I took a seat next to her and as usual I felt nervous around her,but I can never figure out why,so as always I hid my emotions well.

I began meditating as well, it was only a few minutes but it felt longer."Do you remember the dept you owe me?" Raven asked now looking at me.

"Yes", I said wondering if she will tell me what I need to do.

" Good, I-I am wondering,to pay your dept, if you will go out with me on a date?"Raven asked nervesly.

I was shoked but also relieved she felt the same way I did. "I would enjoy going on a date with you" I said.

Raven gave me a hug jumping on me. She got up off me with a smile and joy in her eyes."Would you like to go at 7:00 tonight."She asked

"Sure, but where would you like to go", I asked.

" You can pick,I got to get ready."Raven said walking back into the tower.

I went to my room and looked at the clock,it was 4:30. I sighed thinking I had more time but got ready for my date.

 _Somewhere else someone smirked at the events taking place,as he watched the huge computer screen that showed him everything going on in Titans Tower._

 **On the next chapter Damian and Raven go out on their date, and we find out who is watching the titans.Until then read,review,and suggestions are welcomed.**


End file.
